Mi reflejo
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Logan no tiene memoria de su vida pasada, no sabe si tuvo alguna vez familia.  ¿Que pasa cuando alguien del pasado llega a la mansion?  ¡Tengo un gemelo!
1. Espejo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de X men no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Stan Lee y a Marvel, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Logan, Remy y otros.

**Advertencia**: Violencia, contenido hetero, Lemon, rape y más.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi reflejo**

**Capítulo 1.- Espejo**

En la mansión había mucho movimiento; ese día llegaría un invitado importante y el profesor quería que todo fuese perfecto. A medio día apareció un helicóptero en los cielos que aterrizó en la cancha de tenis, en las puertas tenía el escudo de un lobo y en la parte de abajo la hoja de maple canadiense.

El primero en descender fue un niño de unos diez años de edad. Sus facciones, aunque con las características de un infante, tenían un matiz de madurez. Cuando el motor del aparato se detuvo por completo; bajo un hombre alto que usaba un traje que seguramente era tan caro como el helicóptero. En el lugar ya lo esperaba el profesor Javier y Ororo quienes los recibieron con una cálida bienvenida.

—Bienvenido Jonh —lo saludó el líder de los X men. El hombre se acercó a él y se saludaron de mano.

—Charles, es bueno conocerte al fin —dijo el hombre con tono cordial —. Él es mi hijo, James.

—Es un placer —habló el niño.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Ororo —se presentó Tormenta.

La mujer veía en Jonh un rostro familiar, pero no podía identificarlo del todo.

John Howlett era un empresario canadiense muy reconocido a nivel mundial por su tecnología de punta y grandes avances científicos. La propia mansión tenía varios de los más sofisticados equipos de seguridad creados especialmente por John.

— ¿Cómo ha funcionado el nuevo sistema de vigilancia? —le preguntó John mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión.

—Excelente —respondió el mutante.

John miró de reojo a Tormenta quien parecía estar algo inquieta con su presencia y lo mismo veía en el profesor, al que más de una vez descubrió observándolo con expresión analítica.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, haciendo que los otros también lo hicieran.

—No es muy cortés estar viendo a las personas de esa manera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tormenta apenada al verse descubierta —. Usted me resulta muy familiar.

John sonrió haciendo gala de sus encantos. Tomó una de las manos morenas y depositó un beso en el dorso ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la mujer. Howlett le aseguró que no tenía el gusto de conocerla pues él, con seguridad recordaría a tan hermosa dama.

Mientras esto ocurría; en la cochera de la mansión, Logan acababa de llegar. Dejó su moto para dirigirse a la cocina donde tomó una soda fría. Había un olor extraño en el ambiente que le producía una nostalgia casi asfixiante, aunque no podía precisar la razón.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando un golpe en la pierna izquierda lo hizo detenerse; como auto reflejo sacó sus garras, encontrándose con un niño que lo miraba desde el suelo. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; esa criatura tenía un gran parecido a él, mismo color de ojos y cabello, si bien tenía algunos rasgos orientales en los demás aspectos era casi su reflejo.

— ¿Papá? —Logan dio un paso atrás. ¡¿Ese niño lo había llamado padre? James se levantó del suelo, cerró los ojos y olfateó a Wolverine —No, tu olor es parecido pero no eres mi papá, ¿Quién eres?

Logan iba a responder cuando un hombre se acercó a ellos, se miraron a los ojos. ¡Eran tan parecidos! Como el reflejo de un espejo.

John no podía creerlo, el hombre delante de él tenía su rostro, aunque su físico era más musculoso. El empresario comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas dejando a los presentes confundidos.

— ¿Papá? —el niño estaba preocupado por el mayor. Jamás lo había visto así y eso lo asustaba.

—James… estás vivo —Logan lo miró confundido, no hizo nada cuando John lo rodeo con sus brazos rompiendo en llanto mientras murmuraba "estás vivo" "hermano, te extrañé tanto".

Cuando el hombre menciono esto último, Logan se separó bruscamente de John como si su simple contacto le quemara.

— ¿James? —John lo miraba con una expresión herida.

—Mi nombre no es James —replicó no muy seguro.

—John —lo llamó el profesor — ¿Acaso conoces a Logan?

Howlett asintió. James era su hermano gemelo a quien no había visto desde que eran adolescentes. La historia que contó después parecía sacada de una novela, pero era verdad y el profesor se encargó de corroborarlo entrando en su mente.

Logan no podía creerlo, ¡Tenía un hermano!

En esos momentos se encontraban solos en la oficina de Charles, sentados en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de una enorme ventana; John estaba en un extremo y Logan en el otro.

—James, sé que es muy difícil para ti creerme —aseguró John —, pero todo lo que te digo es verdad.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué nos separamos?

John se encogió de hombros y dio un largo suspiro. Aquel episodio era aun muy doloroso para él, pues en una sola noche había perdido a toda su familia, pero si quería recuperar a su hermano debía contarle.

_Continuará…_


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de X men no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Stan Lee y a Marvel, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Logan, Remy y otros.

**Advertencia**: Violencia, contenido hetero, Lemon, rape y más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi reflejo**

**Capítulo 2.- Lost**

Logan estaba confundido. De ser una persona sin recuerdos, sin nombre. Con una vida ficticia; ahora tenía un gemelo, una familia que lo quería. Se enteró que él y Rose –la joven que los cuidaba –, escaparon poco después de que sus padres murieron. John no había querido decirles cuales fueron las causas de su deceso, ni las causas que lo llevaron a escapar con aquella dama.

—El abuelo estaba furioso después de que te fuiste y dijo que para él, tú estabas muerto —John bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste por el recuerdo. —Yo estaba preocupado por ti y Rose. Tú y yo éramos muy enfermizos y temía que pudieses morir. Con los años, yo comencé a desarrollar una excelente salud y me di cuenta que cualquier herida, (por mas grande que fuera), sanaba en muy poco tiempo. —hizo una pausa. Logan lo observaba sintiéndose extraño. —Con los años, el abuelo comenzó a ablandar su corazón y ordenó que te buscaran hasta por debajo de las rocas. Cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte; le pidió a DOG que fuera a verlo.

—¿DOG? —no sabía porque, pero ese nombre le parecía tan cercano y lejano a la vez.

—No recuerdo su verdadero nombre¸ pero era hijo de un granjero que trabajaba para nuestra familia —le respondió. —En fin, el abuelo le pidió que te buscara, al parecer te habían localizado en Alaska y él deseaba verte antes de morir.

John bajó la mirada; tal vez su abuelo no fue el hombre cariñoso y comprensivo que hubiese querido, pero aun así él sabía que era querido por ése viejo cascarrabias.

—No sé qué fue lo que sucedió después. DOG regresó y le dijo al abuelo que tú eras un asesino; que frente a sus ojos habías matado a Rose —una lágrima escapo por el rabillo del ojo y John la retiró. —Eso destrozó al abuelo quien murió poco después.

Logan se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzaba a sentir una terrible punzada, como si una aguja se estuviera clavando en su cerebro.

—Yo no creí tal mentira, James —le dijo John mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Logan. —Eres mi hermano –a pesar de los años que estuvimos separados –, estaba seguro que tú no pudiste matar a Rose, y si fue cierto… debía ser un accidente.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó sintiéndose extraño por la confianza que aquel "extraño" tenía en él. John sonrió antes de abrazar a Logan quien se estremeció por la repentina acción.

—Porque los gemelos saben esas cosas —le susurró al odio antes de separarse —. Fue por eso que no perdí la esperanza de encontrarte después de todos estos años.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que nos separamos? —era una de las tantas dudas que Logan tenía: su edad. John dejó escapar una ligera risita antes de contestar.

A esas alturas, ya toda la escuela sabía del inusitado encuentro de Logan con su hermano.

El pequeño James se vio atacado con un sinfín de preguntas relacionadas a Logan pero el niño era muy parco en sus respuestas; aunque haciendo gala de su etiqueta y educación.

—No puedo creer que Logan tenga un gemelo, ¡y nada más que John Howlett! —comentó Kitty a Rogue; ambas se encontraban.

—Me alegro por Logan, pero, ¿no te parece extraño que el hermano apareciera así de repente? Si dice que lo ha estado buscando todos estos años y tiene toda esa tecnóloga a su disposición, ¿Cómo es que no dio con Logan antes? —para Rogue era demasiado extraño la presencia de John y James en la mansión, sentía que podría ser una trampa.

—¿Ir a tu casa? —cuestionó Wolverine no muy seguro.

—Nuestra —corrigió John. —Las propiedades Howlett son tan mías como tuyas, después de todo, somos gemelos.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa? ¿No se molestará que lleves a un extraño a casa?

—La… madre de James murió al dar a luz —dijo John bajando la mirada. Por alguna razón, Logan se sintió culpable de tocar un punto tan delicado para su… para John.

—Olvídalo, no podrías saberlo.

—¿El niño es como nosotros?

—¿Te refieres a que si es mutante? Sí, lo es. James heredó los poderes de su madre. Cambia su estado molecular para adaptarse a cualquier entorno; es decir, que puede sobrevivir en climas tan extremos que matarían a cualquier tipo de vida.

John hizo una pausa antes de sonreír; desde que se encontró con Logan no había parado de hacerlo, cosa rara en el estoico ermitaño, dueño de las empresas Howlett. Se levantó para dar algunos pasos alrededor de la habitación.

—Se me ocurre algo. Ya que Charles me ha pedido un nuevo equipo para entrenar a sus estudiantes. Tú y algunos X men podrían pasar un tiempo conmigo, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro; nos conocemos mejor y me ayudas a crear maquinas eficaces, ¿Qué te parece?

Logan lo meditó un momento; no deseaba pasar tiempo con John, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero las extrañas sensaciones que sentía lo dejaban confundido. Al final, decidió aceptar. Quería maquinas que de verdad le representaran un verdadero esfuerzo el vencerlas.

La mansión Howlett se encontraba en medio de un enorme terreno boscoso de miles de hectáreas; vigilado por un sistema de seguridad de última generación; nadie, humano, mutante o animal, podía entrar sin ser detectado.

John era un ermitaño en toda regla, pues en su casa no había más seres vivos que él y su hijo; la limpieza y mantenimiento del complejo era realizado por maquinas especializadas para cada tarea.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo —dijo Logan,

—¡Excelente! —exclamó John. —Preparare todo para el viaje. ¿Cuántos te acompañaran?

—No. Iré solo —John sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano y así, poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Continuará…_


End file.
